Yume wo sagashite
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Allen buscaba algo importante. Allen buscaba a su sueño.


DGM no me pertenece. Solo estoy aquí para llenar el mundo de Rollen.

 **Yume wo sagashite**

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ¡Maldición! ¡Llevo tres meses huyendo y no sé dónde puede estar! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás Road?! Ella desapareció por mi culpa. Por ayudarme. ¿Estará muerta? ¡No! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Es una Noah, no morirá tan fácilmente…aunque no sé si eso aplique a los ataques de apócrifos… ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará con Tykki Mikk? ¿Estará con el conde? Necesito saber. Necesito verla. Necesito darle las gracias. Si no fuera por ella, el apócrifos me hubiera absorbido. Qué irónico. Yo un "exorcista" dándole las gracias a una Noah, quién se supone que es mi enemiga. Pero ¿qué son los enemigos realmente? ¿quiénes son los verdaderos compañeros? ¿cuál es mi verdadero hogar?

—Soy Allen Walker, un exorcista con las memorias del decimocuarto Noah. Quien solo piensa en Road Kamelot y en huir. Ah, este giro de los acontecimientos es tan extraño. Road le hizo cosas muy malas a Lavi, Lenalee y Miranda y mírenme ahora, buscándola. ¿Por qué será? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que entiendo es que necesito encontrarla y ver que está bien.

Allen detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió cerca de él una presencia peligrosa.

—No puede ser… ¡Otra vez no!-conocía perfectamente bien esa presencia, más de lo que le gustaría.

—Hey, shounen-le gritó el Noah del placer Tykki Mikk llegando a su lado, justo antes de que Allen intentara activar su inocencia para defenderse del apócrifo quien lo acababa de encontrar.

— ¡Tykki Mikk!

—Aléjate shounen, yo me encargo de él.

—Tykki ¿y Road?-no dudó Allen en preguntarle— ¿dónde está?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso cuándo están a punto de atacarte?

Allen no supo qué responder y más cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre sus hombros.

—A-L-L-E-N ¿me extrañaste?

La pequeña Noah que Allen buscaba sin parar, lo miraba desde su hombro. Estaba tal y como la recordaba… ¿o más linda?

—Road—intervino Tykki, llamando a su sobrina— ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

—Mejorando mis sueños ¿qué más? Así podré derrotar a apócrifos, ¿me vas a ayudar, verdad Tykki?

— ¿Acaso crees que te diría que no, Road?

Tykki estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a ese ser tan molesto.

— ¡Road!—reaccionó por fin el peliblanco—¿estás bien?

—Lo siento Allen, después hablamos.

Allen quedó tan sorprendido por el hecho de que Road lo ignorara así, que la chica pudo fácilmente lanzarlo dentro de su puerta y hacerla desaparecer.

— ¡Road!—Allen gritaba frustrado, Road lo había dejado encerrado ahí— ¡Road! ¡Road! ¡Road! ¡No me encierres aquí! ¡Yo también pelearé! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que pelear tú para protegerme?! ¡No es justo!

Allen estaba desesperado y enojado. Se sentía totalmente inútil. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerle esto? Tenía que salir de allí para poder ayudar a Road y a Tykki. ¿Ayudarlos? ¿No se suponían eran sus enemigos? Pero ellos lo habían estado ayudando. Lo sacaron del calabozo de la Orden y lo salvaron del apócrifos.

Tykki ya había intentado matarlo una vez. ¿Lo ayudaban por ser un Noah también? ¿O por qué ya no era un exorcista? ¡Sea cual sea la razón, tenía que encontrar una salida y rápido! Aunque no parecía nada fácil hacerlo.

El chico se puso a revisar aquélla habitación a la que fue lanzado sin permiso.

— ¿Es el cuarto de Road? Eso parece… ¿pero dónde puede estar la salida? ¿solo aparece si ella lo invoca? ¡Maldición Road!

El chico buscó y buscó lo que le pareció una eternidad, sin embargo solo 10 minutos después de estar ahí, apareció nuevamente la tan conocida puerta y salió de ahí sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Lo primero y único que pudo ver fue a la Noah.

— ¡Road!

—Allen ya todo…hmmpp…

Road fue totalmente interrumpida cuando unos labios la callaron de golpe y sin previo aviso.

Fue un beso intenso pero poco duradero. Incluso podía sentir el enojo de Allen en aquél contacto.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que encerrarme y no me dejaste pelear?! ¡El apócrifo me quiere a mí, no a ti!

Road quedó totalmente sorprendida por la actitud del chico, especialmente por ese beso tan extraño e inexplicable, pero después de unos momentos logró recobrar la compostura.

— ¿Idiota? ¡Nos deshicimos del apócrifo por ti ¿y así nos agradeces?! ¡El idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Hice todo esto por ti! ¡¿Crees que permitiría que esa cosa absorbiera a mi Allen?!—la mayor de los Noah se encontraba al principio en su forma blanca, pero fue tal su enojo que se transformó inmediatamente en su forma oscura.

A Allen le recorría un tremendo escalofrío en la espalda. Nunca la había visto tan molesta. Y había sido toda su culpa. Aunque sí tenía sus razones para que él también estuviera enojado. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer para tranquilizarla fue disculparse.

—Lo siento, solo no quería que te lastimara nuevamente—a pesar de la disculpa de Allen, en realidad no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, pero le daría por su lado.

— ¿Quién crees que soy?—se quejó aún bastante enojada—soy Road Kamelot, por si no lo recuerdas. ¡No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Mira!—le señaló a su alrededor lo que parecía ser una especie de cenizas— ¡el apócrifo ha sido destruido gracias a Tykki y a mí!

Allen ahora se encontraba menos molesto, la actitud enfadada de Road lo había puesto sorprendentemente de buen humor.

—Entiendo—le dijo para que se calmara de una vez por todas antes de que lo golpeara—gracias Road.

Road tampoco se esperaba ese agradecimiento. Aunque había sido ella la que lo estuviera exigiendo, no pensó que Allen lo hiciera. Respirando profundamente, regresó a su forma blanca, ya más tranquila.

—Eres un tonto Allen—bueno, aunque estuviera más tranquila no significaba que no quisiera quejarse.

—Oigan… ¿quieren dejar de ignorarme?—interrumpió Tykki quién los había observado todo el rato totalmente aburrido— ¿piensan dejarme abandonado aquí mientras ustedes coquetean?

— ¡¿Coquetear?!— gritó Allen poniéndose completamente rojo—¡Yo no estoy coqueteando!

— ¿Necesito hacerle recordar a tu memoria de corto plazo que besaste a Road?

El tono del Noah del placer era totalmente burlón. Encontraba bastante divertido ver a ese par de tontos.

—Be… bes…¿Besar? ¿Yo besé a Road?

La cara de Allen en verdad era de incredulidad.

—No me digas que no te diste cuenta. ¿La besaste por impulso y sin ser consciente de ello?—Allen Walker le resultaba cada vez más y más interesante—Road, en serio ¿qué le has hecho al shounen?

—Solo cayó bajo mis encantos, ¿verdad Allen?

Road tampoco entendía la situación, pero si Allen la había besado por voluntad propia, tomaría ventaja de ello.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!

Allen intentaba recordar porqué lo hizo. Ya que obviamente sí recordaba aquél beso, pero ni siquiera él le encontraba sentido a sus acciones. Era cierto que estaba preocupado –muy preocupado-¿pero para llegar al punto de besarla?

—Tal vez no lo dijiste, pero lo demostraste, además dijiste que estabas preocupado por mí. ¿Estos meses me has estado buscando, no?

— ¡¿Qué?!—siguió gritando todo alterado— ¿¡cómo sabes eso?! ¡¿Me espiabas?!

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?

El tonito tan descarado en la voz de Road lo desesperaba.

—Eres totalmente injusta—se quejó—yo todo preocupado por ti y tú observándome como si nada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—Oigan…—volvió a llamar Tykki ya bastante fastidiado—ya me quiero largar, así que si no dejan de discutir me iré sin ustedes.

— ¡Ya sé!—la Noah gritó como si nada con una idea nueva y loca cruzando por su mente—te presentaré a mi padre Allen, bueno aunque en realidad ya te conoce.

Tykki la miró con una cara de incredulidad. ¿Pero qué cosas tan imposibles se le ocurrían a su sobrina?

—Eso no es para nada una buena idea Road, ¿sabes cuán enojado está Sheryl con el shounen, debido a que desapareciste por protegerlo?

— ¿Ehhhhh? Pero Allen es mío. ¡Quiero llevar a Allen conmigo!

La pobre Noah puso un puchero en señal de protesta.

— ¿Acaso quieres que asesine al shounen?

—Mi padre no haría eso.

Allen solo escuchaba la pequeña discusión sin intervenir, ¿Sheryl? Era aquél Noah que controló a todos en la Orden, ¿no? Pero si escuchó bien dijeron que era ¿el padre de Road?

—Yo estoy casi seguro que así será. Mejor ya vámonos, el Conde nos espera.

— ¡No quiero irme! ¡Allen es mío!

Allen ahora se había hartado de la situación. Era ahora él quien no estaba siendo tomado en cuenta.

— ¡Esperen los dos!—les gritó enojado—Yo no soy tuyo Road. Y por supuesto que no pienso conocer a tu padre, ¿por qué lo haría?

Tykki sonrió divertido, ahora eso se ponía un poco más interesante.

—Claro que eres mío Allen. Me besaste ¿lo olvidabas?

Ese era un punto muy importante. Allen aún no comprendía el porqué de sus acciones, simplemente actuó sin pensar.

—Yo…no…

Allen no pudo seguir quejándose o intentar explicarse, ya que la pequeña Noah de cabellos morados tomó sus labios.

— ¡Road!—se quejó cuando apenas lo liberó— ¡¿Qué…estás…haciendo?!

Allen ni siquiera podía hablar bien, Road no paraba de besarlo, solo podía pronunciar una palabra y ahí estaba ella atacándolo nuevamente.

— ¡Puaj! Ustedes dos me están dando bastante asco.

Tykki Mikk realmente ya se había hartado de ese par, especialmente en ese momento al verlos tan "acaramelados".

—Me adelantaré.

Prefirió seguir su camino e irse sin ellos, aun cuando el pobre joven empezó a llamarlo para que lo ayudara.

— ¡Tykki…no…te…vayas…ayúdame…Road!

Sin embargo, el Noah del placer tuvo un poquito de compasión y se detuvo, aunque en realidad solo para burlarse de él.

—Eras un exorcista, ¿no deberías intentar detenerla por tu cuenta? ¿O acaso es que no quieres que ella se detenga?

La cara de incredulidad y duda del shounen lo divertía mucho y ahora en verdad los dejó solos para que continuaran con sus muestras de afecto.

Allen no podía hacer que Road dejara de besarlo, pero ¿en realidad se estaba esforzando para que lo soltara? ¿o Tykki tenía razón? ¿él no quería que lo soltara?

Con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, logró alejarse de ella y corrió para alcanzar a Tykki. Road enojada y un poco sorprendida se colgó de sus hombros caprichosamente para no dejarlo ir. Lo que impedía que Allen pudiera correr con rapidez.

— ¡Tykki! ¡Espérame!

—Allen, ¿por qué le estás prestando atención a Tykki? ¡Deberías prestármela a mí!

Road gruñía en su oído sin intenciones de soltarlo.

— ¡Eres malo! ¡Malo, malo, malo!

La chica comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños en su blanca cabellera.

— ¡Baaka, baaka, baaka!

—Road, por favor—exclamó Allen desesperado— ¿qué debo hacer para que pares esto?

—Di que eres mío.

Allen se quedó callado unos segundos. Esa chica le pedía cosas tan extrañas.

—No lo soy.

— ¡Sí lo eres!

Mientras Road más lo aseguraba, Allen más lo negaba.

Tykki había avanzado más pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que esos dos lo siguieran y siguieran con sus tonterías, así que totalmente exasperado, se detuvo para volver a gritarles.

— ¡Ustedes dos colman mi paciencia! ¡Son igual de tercos! ¡Admitan que se aman de una buena vez y ya cállense! ¡Road, si quieres presentárselo a tu padre, hazlo y ya! ¡Total! ¡Él es el decimocuarto!

Allen se quedó un poco anonadado con las palabras de Tykki. Pero su último comentario no le agradó.

— ¡Yo no soy el decimocuarto y no quiero que me presente a su padre!

—Pero sí admites que la amas—el shounen nunca había dicho que no a ese hecho.

— ¿Yo?—le preguntó aturdido y nervioso a la vez— ¿A ella? ¿Amarla?

—Yo sí te amo Allen.

La chica volvió a besarlo sin dudar.

—Y se nota que tú también, desde que me permitas besarte.

—Eso…no es… ¡eso no es cierto!

Allen dudó unos segundos su respuesta totalmente acalorado.

Lamentablemente los dos fueron interrumpidos de golpe con la repentina aparición de Sheryl Kamelot.

— ¡Papá!—dijo feliz Road al verlo. Ya lo extrañaba.

— ¡Hola mi pequeña hija, te extrañaba tanto!

A pesar de la dulzura que emanaba en las palabras de Desires, su rostro y acciones mostraban todo lo contrario.

— ¿Papá, pero qué le haces a Allen?

—Mi pequeña, papi tiene que matar al culpable de tu desaparición.

— ¡Pero esa fue mi elección! ¡Yo quise proteger a Allen!

Sheryl tenía a Allen sujeto del cuello de su gabardina, levantándolo totalmente del suelo. Por más que el chico intentaba liberarse, le era imposible. Estaba cansado después de huir tres meses y parecía que Sheryl Kamelot se encontraba muy enojado con él. Claro, él era el padre de Road. Si Allen mismo estaba frustrado por la desaparición de Road, era obvio que ese Noah lo estaría más.

— ¡Maldito decimocuarto!

— ¡Yo no soy el decimocuarto!

Sheryl cada vez lo sujetaba con más fuerza y a Allen le costaba mucho trabajo pronunciar alguna palabra. Se estaba quedando sin aire.

Road sabía que a su padre no le agradaba Allen y mucho menos ahora. Así que tendría que convencerlo de que lo soltara de alguna forma.

—Papá, ¿me cumplirías un pequeño capricho?—le dijo infantilmente con su cara de niña consentida. Sheryl nunca podría negarse a alguna petición de su querida hija y menos cuando ponía esa dulce expresión.

—Deja que Allen sea mío.

El Noah se quedó meditando unos segundos su respuesta.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para divertirme, por supuesto.

Sheryl se quedó callado, pensando en las posibilidades, pero al final de cuentas accedió. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Aunque obviamente no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, así que tenía que dejar las cosas bien en claro.

—Allen Walker, decimocuarto o quién quiera que seas, debo advertirte que si alguna vez haces llorar a Road, deberás darte por muerto.

Dicho esto, se adelantó hasta alcanzar a su hermanito.

Allen por supuesto, seguía sin entender nada de lo ocurrido. Aunque sospechaba algo.

— ¿Por qué siento como si eso hubiera sido una amenaza de un suegro hacia el novio de su hija?

—Eso fue lo que fue—le respondió la niña inocentemente.

— ¿¡Ah?! ¡Pero, yo! ¡Tú! ¡Tú y yo!—el chico no cabía de la impresión. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto novio de Road que incluso Sheryl lo amenazaba de esa manera?

—Eres mío, Allen.

Road se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su adorado Allen, enredando sus piernas en su cintura y dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Eres m-i-o—deletreo, disfrutando de cada una de las letras pronunciadas.

—Road, yo no…—Allen se encontraba totalmente sofocado. Todo lo que pasaba era demasiado para él. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que sentir. Y ahí estaba Road Kamelot, abrazándolo y reclamándolo suyo.

—Intenta negarlo—La Noah unió sus labios a los del chico que la traía loca, pidiendo más atención. Más. Más. Y más.

Allen se dejó hacer. No se negó. No se movió. Tampoco la alejó. Al contrario, respondió al beso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Road? ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía? Ni idea. Pero ese beso era espectacular.

Al separarse, la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Ahora lo ves? Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío, Allen.

Allen lo entendía ahora. Era por eso por la que la buscaba. Era por eso por la que la necesitaba.

—Lo entiendo ahora, Road. Te buscaba hasta en mis sueños, pero lo que no había descubierto, era que en realidad mi sueño eras tú.

Y Allen se atrevió a besarla por su cuenta.

La Noah de los sueños podía ser muy misteriosa. Pero ahora, lo importante era que era suya.


End file.
